TRZYMAJĄC STRAŻ Z DALEKA
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie. W marcu 1419 r. plądrujący rozbójnicy Lotha spotkali się z niezwykłymi obrońcami Shire.


**Trzymając straż z daleka**

**Larner**

_14 marzec 1419 rachuby Shire _

– A, co ci to dolega dziewczyno? – Tom Cotton zapytał burkliwie swoją córkę.

– Nie wiem na pewno, tato. – Odpowiedziała kręcąc głową, a jej oczy były zatroskane.

Jolly spojrzał z nad owsianki.

– Miała dziś sen tato. Sen o Samie.

Tom ponownie spojrzał na córkę

– Czy tak, Rosie – dziewczyno? – Zapytał.

Niechętnie skinęła potakująco głową wpatrując się we własną owsiankę, która stygła nie naruszona.

– Widziałam go stojącego pod ciemnym łukiem bramy, w jednej ręce miał miecz i… i, jakby tarczę w drugiej. Ale ona nie była, jak te z pokrywek od garnków, cośmy się bawili w wojnę, kiedyśmy byli mali. Ta była tarczą ze światła – jasnego, porażającego świata, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam. Żadne zło nie mogło przebić tej tarczy i go dotknąć.

A jego wzrok – zaczerpnęła głęboki wdech i wypuściła, gdy podniosła głowę, żeby spojrzeć w twarz ojcu – nigdyście nie widzieli takiego spojrzenia u Sama Gamgee tato, przenigdy jak długo on żyje. Tam było... tam była moc, potęga taka, jakiej nie widziałam nigdy w oczach kogoś, kogo kiedykolwiek znałam. Nie chciałabym w tamtej chwili być tym, kogo on miałby powód nienawidzić, tak, jak wtedy wyglądał. Był wściekły, wściekły i wystraszony, chociaż nie wydaje mi się, co by był wystraszony o siebie. Nie, on był przerażony z powodu, kogoś innego niż on sam.

Tom zamyślił się i w końcu orzekł cicho

– Wystraszony o swego pana, w takim razie.

Pokiwała głową ponownie opuszczając wzrok na swój talerz. – Też bym tak powiedziała, tato.

Otwarły się drzwi na tyłach domu i weszli Nibs z młodym Tomem. Tom niósł widły a jego brat uzbrojony był w jedną z większych kos, jakie posiadali. Oparli narzędzia o ścianę wewnątrz domu i pośpiesznie stanęli przy kuchennym piecu zdejmując swe rękawiczki bez palców. Młody Tom spojrzał przez ramię na ojca.

– Miałeś rację tato z tymi Dużymi Ludźmi, jak myślałeś, że przyjdą przed świtem. – Powiedział a jego oczy nadal gorzały urazą. – Było ich z dziesięciu zgromadzili się na ścieżce. Mieli pałki i noże. Zamierzali się rozdzielić i podejść do domu z trzech stron. Tylko jeden miał zapaloną pochodnię, ale inny niósł całą ich wiązkę gotowych do rozdania. Pewno zamierzali podpalić stodołę, albo i dom.

– Albo oba. – Odrzekł ojciec.

Nibbs pokiwał na zgodę.

– Nie są z nas bardzo zadowoleni. W końcu nie pozwoliliśmy im zabrać wszystkiego, czego by sobie życzyli i boją się, że podburzymy innych do przeciwstawienia się im. I podejrzewam, że wiedzą, że rozdajemy jedzenie tym, których próbowali zagłodzić, jak Dziaduniowi i Marigold.

Tom westchnął.

– Nie skrzywdziliście żadnego z nich, prawda?

Jego najstarszy syn pokręcił głową.

– Nie mieliśmy okazji. Gadali między sobą, jeden mówił reszcie, gdzie mają iść, gdy już miną zewnętrzny żywopłot. Ale naraz wszyscy się zatrzymali i spojrzeli w górę. Myślałżem, żeś może wyszedł z latarnią, bo nagle mogliśmy ich widzieć wyraźnie, jakby to był dzień. Ten największy ze złamanym nosem i blizną na ustach spojrzał groźnie wprost na nas, ale zatrzymał się nagle a oczy mu się zrobiły okrągłe. To było, jakby jakieś światło stanęło pomiędzy nimi a nami, a oni wszyscy gapili się w to światło. I, och, jak oni wszyscy wyglądali – jakby zamarli w miejscu z przerażenia! Światło stawało się jaśniejsze i trzech z nich podniosło ręce, jakby osłaniali oczy. Ten wielki chciał się stawiać do tego czegoś, cokolwiek było to w obliczu, czego się znaleźli, ale to było, jakby ktoś wydawał im rozkazy, które się im wprawdzie nie podobały, ale którym nie odważyli się sprzeciwić. Nikogo żem nie słyszał, co by do nich mówił a tylko, jak ten wielki odpowiadał. _– Ktoś ty?_ – Pytał. – _Czemu niby mamy robić to, co każesz?_ Światło stawało się silniejsze i teraz już wszyscy mrużyli oczy. _Mamy swoje rozkazy!_ Krzyknął ten wielki. Ale światło nadal narastało aż, jeden z tych mniejszych, ten z krzywymi nogami kwiknął i krzyczy – _Spadam! _I zaczął uciekać. Jak jeden zaczął tak inni wyrwali w ciemności, a ten z pochodniami upuścił je wszystkie. Pozbieraliśmy je i schowaliśmy w szopie na paszę, kiedy już Duzi Ludzie sobie poszli. Osiem pochodni, trzy pałki i dwa paskudnie wyglądające noże. Przyszli nas skrzywdzić jak nic, przysięgam.

Rodzina Cottonów popatrzyła po sobie zdumiona.

– Co mogło ich tak wystraszyć? – Zapytał Jolly.

– Nie wiem. – Odpowiedział młody Tom. – Ale wiem, że nawet ten wielki ze złamanym nosem tak był spietrany, że prawie się posikał.

Rosie nagle pokręciła głową z tym dziwnym uśmiechem, który zawsze widać było u niej, gdy myślała o swoim Samie. – To był Sam – to Sam nas ocalił! – Powiedziała zdecydowanie.

– On z tym świecącym mieczem i jeszcze jaśniejszą tarczą w ręku! Tymi, które mi się przyśniły. Sam to zrobił!

I nic nie mogło jej pozbawić pewności, że w jakiś sposób to Sam Gamgee dał radę ocalić dom i farmę Cottonów przed Dużymi Ludźmi Lotha.

_25 marzec 1419 rachuby Shire._

Las Binbole wyrastał groźnie nawet ponad głowami osiemnastu Dużych Ludzi, jak zauważył Otis Tunnely ze swego miejsca pośród dziesiątki hobbitów, którzy zostali zmuszeni do towarzyszenia zbirom. Mały człowiek nazywany Baldrym rozładowywał właśnie siekiery, piły, drewniane młoty i rozłupniki z wozu mrucząc do siebie, że dostał zajęcie wymagające największego trudu. Ale mruczał to na tyle cicho, żeby być ignorowanym przez tego wielkiego z blizną na wardze, który był jednym z najbardziej prostackich poruczników Lotha. Hobbici wcale nie chcieli tu przychodzić. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie były najbardziej niefortunne. Nasiona posiane na polach nie chciały wzejść, nie było młodych pędów w ogrodach, ani pąków na drzewach i krzewach. Niebo było ciemne i jakieś brązowe, a nie po prostu szare.

A chociaż piętnastego marca wiatr z południowego zachodu częściowo oczyścił powietrze to od tego dnia nienaturalnie ciemne chmury powróciły nawet gęściejsze, najwyraźniej gnane wiatrem od południowego wschodu. Nie był to też las, który większość hobbitów swobodnie by odwiedzała. Nie sprawiał przyjemnego wrażenia, takiego, jakie sprawiały bardziej otwarte lasy Leśnego Zakątka, albo większość zagajników, a wiecznie zielone drzewa, które tutaj rosły nie dostarczały dość pożywienia, aby ściągnąć w tę strony wielu hobbitów.

– Nie wyrozumiem tego niby, czemu musimy ścinać drzewa tutaj? – Poskarżył się Terry Banks. – Przecież za daleko stąd, do któregoś z tych nowych młynów, co to mogą potrzebować drewna na opał, i nie po drodze tutaj nikomu, kto mógłby chcieć sprzedawać drewno na opał, albo na stolarkę.

Ted Sandyman głośno splunął pod nogi Banksowi.

– To przez Bagginsa, nie rozumiesz? On uwielbiał tu przychodzić zawsze tędy spacerował. Stary Lotho przysiągł sobie, że zrujnuje każde miejsce, o które Baggins kiedykolwiek dbał.

– Bezdennie głupie to wszystko – wymruczał jeden z Oatbarrowsów z Białych Wzgórz

– wycinać drzewa, żeby zrujnować miejsce komuś, kto tak nagle zniknął, jak to zrobił Baggins. Mało prawdopodobne, że wciąż żyje skoro się zagubił za granicą, na zewnątrz, gdzie nic nie jest w naszym rozmiarze.

Wielki gość z blizną odwrócił się do hobbitów. – Żadna różnica, czy rozumiecie czy nie – splunął. – Wódz powiada, że chce, żeby je wyciąć, a _craban _od Szefa co przyleciał dwa dni temu mówi, że mamy robić to co Wódz chce. Zdaje się, że Szef nie lubi już drzew, oj nie. No, to je zetniemy!

Dlaczego człowiek mówił o Locie, jakby ten był dwiema różnymi osobami Otis nie rozumiał, ale postanowił, że może i tak jest lepiej. Zamiast tego zareagował na skinienie głowy dużego mężczyzny odwracając się do wozu i wybierając z niego siekiery przeznaczone dla grupy hobbitów, po czym idąc obok Terrego Banksa skierował się w stronę drzew.

Tyle, że żaden z nich nie dotarł w pobliże drzew.

Żaden z nich nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś podobnego – jakby postać jakaś wyłaniała się wprost z powietrza przed nimi! Zdawało się jakby ta... osoba była im prawie znajoma, jakby swojska, bardziej swojska niźli, każdy z Dużych Ludzi, którzy stali obok. Twarz widziadła była okolona ciemnymi lokami do ramion, ale bez zarostu na twarzy. Oczy były rozpłomienione blaskiem a ciało odziane w białe światło. Na palcu wzniesionej prawej dłoni Postać ta miała obrączkę ze złotego, żywego płomienia, a korona z ciemnego ognia wzrastała nad czołem Postaci. Postać ujrzała co zamierzali uczynić i sprzeciwiła się.

_NIE! NIE ZROBICIE TEGO! _

Było tam szaleństwo – wzrastało w spojrzeniu Postaci, gdy spoglądała na nich z góry i rosła przed nimi, jak filar – jednocześnie z białego światła i z ciemnych płomieni – otaczały ją kulą, prawie, jakby patrzyli w Oko z tą osobą będącą środkiem, jakby kociej tęczówki. A białe światło i ciemne płomienie wirowały dookoła Postaci, jakby... walczyły ze sobą! Czysta, niczym nie zmącona potęga postaci przed nimi zmroziła ich w bezruchu, a siekiery, młoty i piły wypadły im ze zmartwiałych palców. Nagle zerwał się wiatr – powiał z zachodu tak silnie, że niemal przewrócił wszystkich na ziemię, a ziemia pod ich nogami zadrżała. Drzewa przed nimi schyliły się przygięte wichurą, a było tam trzeszczenie i jęczenie konarów takie, jakiego żaden z nich nie słyszał nigdy wcześniej. Otis poczuł zapach uryny i zobaczył, że to stojący obok niego i Terrego Baldry nie wytrzymał strachu. Wielu z Dużych Ludzi i kilku z hobbitów bełkotało w skrajnym przerażeniu. Nagle Baldry ocknął się i z wrzaskiem strachu, który mroził uszy zaczął uciekać, a reszta ludzi poszła za jego przykładem. Baldry nie uciekł daleko – potknął się o upuszczony kilof a przywódca ze złamanym nosem dał radę przeskoczyć nad najmniejszym z ludzi, jakby Baldry był tylko kamieniem do przebiegania po nim, i co najmniej trzech innych przebiegło za nim po ciele Baldrego. Hobbici postali ledwie chwilę dłużej, bowiem osłupieli na widok figury wyrastającej pomiędzy nimi a lasem, a zadziwienie, które poczuli na widok strachu Dużych Ludzi było jednak nieco większe niż strach, który sami czuli. Nagle hobbici się rozpierzchli. I w ostatnim spojrzeniu, jakie rzucił za ramię, gdy biegł Otis ujrzał, że postać w pośrodku kuli z ciemnego i białego światła rzuca się i wije w bólu, jakby To coś walczyło z samym Sobą, nawet gdy drzewa za Tym zginały się i jęczały pod naporem wiatru, a ten widok tak wiele dodał do jego przestrachu, że Otis już więcej nie oglądał się za siebie!

Był środek poranka, gdy podjechali pod las, a było po zmierzchu nim się zorientował, że znalazł się zaledwie milę od swej własnej farmy. W, jakiś sposób uciekając na ślepo Otis Tunnely dał radę zmierzać w stronę domu!

_Środek lutego 1420 _

Jeden z dużych ludzi pochodzących z Dunlandu ukrywał się wraz z kilkoma swymi kamratami, którzy także nie pochodzili wprost z Isengardu w, tych samych jaskiniach i tunelach w pobliżu Scary, gdzie miesiące wcześniej znalazła schronienie banda Fredegara Bolgera. Hobbici pod rozkazami Kapitanów Merrego i Pippina ścigając niedobitki sił Lotha i Sharkeya wykurzyli ich z tych kryjówek, tak samo, jak wcześniej uczynili to duzi ludzie z żołnierzami Grubasa. Mężczyzna rzucił swą broń na ziemie, gdy się zorientował, że wszyscy hobbici dokoła są wytrawnymi łucznikami, a ci dwaj wysocy, którzy im przewodzą są przyzwyczajeni do noszenia mieczy. Te miecze może nie były dłuższe od długiego noża, jaki mógł nosić człowiek, lecz żaden z dużych ludzi nie był wytrenowany w prawidłowym użyciu swej broni. Nie potrzebowali tych umiejętności, aby zapanować nad hobbitami z Shire, do czasów aż, powróciła czwórka Podróżników – teraz ludzie nie mieli już przewagi, a żaden nie miał ochoty zmierzyć się z gniewem tych, którzy go pojmali.

Poprowadzono ich na wschód główną Drogą. W tej drodze przed zimnem i nocą chronili się w stajniach lub oborach. Do ich wartowników doszła wieść, iż Dziedzic Bucklandu chciałby przesłuchać więźniów, gdy tylko dotrą do Królewskiego Mostu. Dlatego też, tego dnia poszli dalej nie zatrzymując się na nocleg w godzinę po zachodzie słońca, jak to robili wcześniej, kiedy tylko robiło się za ciemno na podróż. Dom Szeryfów zniknął – to było pierwsze co ludzie zauważyli. Zaprowadzono ich do ponownie otwartej wspólnej sali gospody Pod Mostem, gdzie znaczna grupa ważnie wyglądających hobbitów siedziała przy stołach, jedząc, pijąc i patrząc w wiele dokumentów rozłożonych przed nimi pomiędzy talerzami i kubkami.

W oczach tych hobbitów ludzcy jeńcy nie dojrzeli zaskoczenia, które widzieli u pierwszych niziołków, których spotykali wchodząc do Shire ani też, nie zobaczyli tam rosnącego strachu, do którego widoku przyzwyczaili się po pierwszym miesiącu swej okupacji tego, małego, szczurzego kraiku. Nie, ci hobbici, którzy byli szczupli nie tak, jak ten gruby burmistrz wcześniej patrzyli wprost na nich z odrazą i z autorytetem, nawet jeśli byli odziani prościej od wielu z tych, których duzi ludzie widywali w Hobbitonie i w Wielkich Rytach. To byli ci, którzy własną, ciężką pracą zarobili na szacunek swych poddanych. Wraz z nimi siedzieli duzi ludzie odmiennego sortu niż, jeńcy. Ci byli wysocy i smukli, urodzeni wojownicy poruszający się z precyzją i gracją szermierzy, a ich szare oczy otaksowały Dunlendinga i jego towarzyszy dogłębnie i bez emocji. Dunlending zadrżał i uciekł wzrokiem w bok nagle znajdując spękaną skórę swoich buciorów, jakoś wielce interesującą. Jemu i jego sześciu kompanom wskazano miejsce na podłodze, gdzie niezgrabnie usiedli, jako że ręce mieli związane z przodu. Ktoś z pracowników karczmy podszedł do nich i rozdał, każdemu po bułce z serem i wołowiną.

A potem wrócił do nich jeszcze z kuflem lekkiego cydru, dla każdego. Mężczyźni przywykli już do posilania się ze związanymi rękami, więc szybko się sprawili z tym posiłkiem. Następnie hobbici siedzący przy stołach i dwaj duzi ludzie zaczęli ich przesłuchiwać. _"Kim jesteście? Skąd przyszliście? Kto was najął, abyście szukali swej fortuny na północy? Kiedy zostaliście zrekrutowani, aby wejść do Shire służąc Lothowi Sackville-Bagginsowi, który udawał Wodza? Czy braliście udział w najeździe na Bree? Czy kiedykolwiek zabiliście, jakiegoś człowieka lub hobbita zamieszkującego ziemie, przez które podróżowaliście, albo na ziemiach Bree, lub tu w Shire? Czego wymagano od was, aby zastraszyć, lub brać odwet na tych, którzy nie dawali się łatwo zastraszać? Jaki był wasz cel w niszczeniu lasów, pól i farm Shire? _

Przesłuchanie było długie i intensywne, a jeden z ludzi, oraz dwóch hobbitów było stale zajętych zapisywaniem pytań i odpowiedzi. Po dłuższym czasie jeden z Dunlandczyków zaczął opisywać planowaną napaść na dom farmera w pobliżu Przywodzia.

– Mieszkał tam jeden taki gospodarz, który stale wściekał Wodza, rzekłbym. – Wyjaśnił.

Zamilknął przyglądając się, jak dwu Kapitanów weszło do sali i zmierzało w stronę stołu. Jeden ze starszych hobbitów przy stole wstał z uśmiechem.

– Witaj Merry. Wygląda, że ty z kuzynem i jego Tukami znaleźliście sobie całkiem ciekawą grupę dużych ludzi tym razem.

Merry w chwili, gdy spoglądał na siedmiu ludzi na podłodze wcale nie przypominał kogoś, do kogo pasowałoby to imię.

– Przynajmniej, żaden z tych tutaj nie wydaje się być orkowym mieszańcem. – Powiedział.

Odebrał kufel, który wciśnięto mu do ręki. – Pippin pojechał do Przywodzia złożyć raport zastępcy Burmistrza na temat tego co tu znaleźliśmy.

– Mam nadzieje, że Frodo uzna to za interesujące – rzekł starszy hobbit. – Zdaje się, że ten osobnik był zamieszany w planowanie nieudanego napadu na farmę w Przywodziu.

Dunlandczyk był nieco skonsternowany tym, że wskazano go, jako zamieszanego w tę sytuacje. Merry przyjrzał się mu krytycznie.

– A, czyja to była farma? – Zapytał.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

– Kogoś, kto miał nazwisko, jak tkanina. – Odpowiedział. – Miał wielką farmę na północnym zachodzie wioski. Był podejrzewany o przemycanie jedzenia dla tych, o których Wódz myślał, że są najbardziej zawzięci w nienawidzeniu go.

– Po tamtej stronie blisko Przywodzia nie mieszkają żadni Woolyfootowie. – Powiedział ten starszy. – Mieszkają w zachodnich Błotach, i na południu w pobliżu Pincup.

Ale Merry przecząco kręcił głową, a oczy mu rozbłysły. – Czy to nie byli Cottonowie? – Zapytał z napięciem w głosie.

Dunlending ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

– Mogli być. Mieli ładną córkę, ale przez większość czasu nie pozwalali się jej samej oddalać od domu. Hodowali kuce i mieli masę zboża.

– To Cottonowie, zgadza się. – Powiedział Merry spoglądając na starszego hobbita.

– Zamierzali prześladować Toma i Lily Cottonów i ich dzieci. Można być pewnym, że Lotho sobie zapamiętał, kto go przyłapał na kradzieży z ich stoiska na rynku i kazał mu zapłacić.

Do tego Rosie nigdy nie traciła na niego czasu i była przyrzeczona Samowi.

– Jeżeli byli przyjaciółmi Froda wiesz, że musieli być na liście Pryszcza. – Starszy hobbit powiedział ponurym głosem.

– Ale wygląda, że się im nie udało.

Odwrócił się do jeńca i zapytał.

– Co was powstrzymało?

Dunlending wzruszył ramionami i coś wyszeptał. Przez wiele miesięcy udawało mu się wypchnąć to zdarzenie z pamięci. Ale nie radził sobie ze zdecydowanymi minami tych, którzy na niego teraz spoglądali.

– Cosik dziwnego. – Przyznał. – Pankin wydawał rozkazy, jakby, a Baldry miał garść pochodni, które zapalił, żebyśmy ich użyli do podpalenia dachu domu i stodoły i wszystkiego. Ale, jak tylko Pankin miał nam dać sygnał to zjawia się ten wielki wojownik tuż przed naszymi nosami, jakby z niczego! Nigdym nie widział czegoś takiego, wierzcie mi! Miał miecz, który był błękitnym ogniem, a tarczę z białego światła, i napierśnik ze złota! Spytał nas co tu robimy i kazał nam spadać, a ten miecz i tarcza były tak jasne, że raziło patrzeć na nie! Baldry wreszcie nie wytrzymał i, prosty głupek uciekł tak szybko, jak go nogi poniosły, a my wszyscy za nim. Nawet Pankin się poddał, kiedy nie było już nikogo, co by za nim stanął. Kiedy Wódz chciał wiedzieć niby czemu nie spaliliśmy ich to Pankin powiedział mu, że Szef przysłał kruka i kazał zostawić w spokoju farmerów za wyjątkiem takich, co się sprzeciwiają, że bierzemy od nich żarcie, co je hodują. Wódz to był całkiem wściekły, że daliśmy im spokój, ale nie mógł nic zrobić, żeby nas zmusić do sprzeciwienia się Szefowi.

Starszy hobbit spojrzał na tego, którego wołali Merry i spytał – Kto to jest ten ich Szef?

Mina Merrego była poważna.

– Saruman – tutaj nazywali go Sharkey. Używał wielkich kruków padliniarzy do szpiegowania dla niego i najwyraźniej do noszenia mu wieści i rozkazów. Za granicą nazywają je _crebainami_ i nikt im nie ufa. Mówiliśmy ci, że to on był naprawdę tym, który rozkazywał podczas okupacji, nawet jeszcze zanim sam przybył do Shire.

Odwrócił się do Dunlendinga.

– Kiedy to się zdarzyło?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Może być i rok temu.

– Zimą, czy na wiosnę?

Dunlandczyk pomyślał.

– Powinna być wtedy wiosna, ale było tak, jakby nie chciała się zacząć. Był marzec na dzień przed południowym wiatrem, i może z dziesięć dni, a bo i dwa tygodnie zanim się chmury rozproszyły. Nie wiedziałżem, żeście tu mają upiry.

Hobbici popatrzyli po sobie

– Co to za upiry? – Zapytał ten, który zapisywał.

Człowiek zastanowił się, jak wyjaśnić.

– Straszydła. Jak widmaki, ale nie muszą być czarne. Duchy!

– Wichty? Jak te, co to podobno siedzą w Kurhanach? – Zapytał starszy hobbit.

Ten nazywany Merrym zadrżał.

– Wierz mi tato, że tam są wichty. A ty nie masz ochoty ich spotkać! Ale to wcale nie brzmi mi jak one, wcale! Żaden przyzwoity wicht nie zamierzałby kogokolwiek bronić.

_Tato?_ Och, a więc ten starszy był Dziedzicem Bucklandu. Nie dziwota, że zadawał najwięcej pytań. Ten z ludzi, który brał udział w ogólnym przesłuchaniu wstał i podszedł bliżej, gdzie mógł się przypatrzeć Dunlandczykowi.

– Powiedziałeś, że to było na dzień przed południowym wiatrem. Co przez to rozumiesz?

– Nie wiem, jaka pogoda zwykle bywa w tych stronach, ale wtedy niebo całe się zrobiło ciemne, ale jakby brązowawe. Wszystkie chmury nadleciały z południowego wschodu, a wiatru było mało. Ale jednego dnia wiatr się odmienił i powiał z południa i południowego zachodu – to było późnym popołudniem. Następnego dnia wiatr znów wiał od południowego wschodu.

Wysoki człowiek uśmiechnął się domyślnie.

– To był dzień, w którym dopłynęliśmy rzeką z Pelargiru do Minas Tirith, gdy wiatr się dla nas odmienił, powiał z południa i zachodu a nie ze wschodu, z Mordoru. Tego dnia niebo się przejaśniło, gdy znosiliśmy wojska Saurona coraz dalej i dalej aż, w końcu wygraliśmy bitwę pod Białym Miastem. Ale było jak mówi – następnego dnia wiatr znów wiał ze wschodu.

Merry kiwał głową.

– W dzień bitwy na Pelennorze. – Rzekł.

– Przybyliśmy o świcie, siły króla Theodena. Pamiętam okrzyki, że rzeką płyną okręty i wszyscy zdawali się wierzyć, że to przybyły posiłki z Umbaru, a zamiast wrogów z okrętów wyskoczyli sprzymierzeńcy! To byliście wy z Aragornem, Legolasem, i Gimlim i resztą.

– Tak. I, jeśli pamiętasz Lord Mithrandir ustalił, że tego dnia, gdyśmy powracali na północ Lord Perhael wszedł w granice Mordoru niosąc broń Nieprzyjaciela. Powiedział potem, że ta rzecz pragnęła urzec go, uwieść wiarą, iż gdyby przejął ją na własność mógłby zawezwać armie, aby wzniosły miecze wraz z nim!

Merry zaśmiał się krótko kręcąc głową przecząco.

– Och, już widzę Sama Gamgee na czele armii! Ma racje – przecież nie wiedziałby co z nią robić, nie tak, jak Obieżyświat, lub król Theoden lub Eomer i wszyscy prawdziwi kapitanowie. Ale, jeśli To robiło z nim to samo, co robiło Frodowi – pokazywało mu rzeczy, które wydarzały się w innych miejscach, aby go zmylić… – Wykrzywił się w uśmiechu. – Raz jeszcze własne zło tej rzeczy zdradziło jej własny interes, jak się zdaje.

Odwrócił się do Dunlandczyka.

– Możliwe, że to e... upir, jak go zwiesz, ale nie taki, któremu przeznaczone pozwalać na dokonywanie zła w jego obecności. Zauważyłeś jakieś inne, dziwne... nawiedzenia, gdy służyłeś, jako jeden z dużych ludzi Lotha?

Ale Dziedzic przerwał mu.

– Czekaj Merry – mówisz, że wiesz co ten człowiek widział i to było…

– Tak! Frodo był wtedy zatruty i on myślał, że Frodo nie żyje, więc wziął Żądło i zostawił swój miecz przy nim i wziął – To – i założył łańcuszek Tego na szyję. Wiedział, że To musi trafić do Góry i wiedział, że jest jedynym, który może je wziąć skoro Frodo był martwy, znaczy się.

– Ale co znaczy to wszystko o złotych zbrojach i mieczach z niebieskiego płomienia i tarczach ze światła?

Merry westchnął i skinął głową.

– Nigdy nie widziałeś Żądła w pobliżu, jakichś orków lub goblinów, to dlatego. Ale ten miecz

– on świeci niebieskim światłem, gdy orkowie są w pobliżu. Mówię ci tato widziałem to na własne oczy! Wtedy w Morii zdawało się, jakby Frodo miał miecz z błękitnego płomienia, gdy walczyliśmy z goblinami i tym cholernym trollem! A tarcza ze światła to musiało być gwiezdne szkiełko, które Pani dała Frodowi, gdy odchodziliśmy z Lorien, na pewno to.

A co do złotej zbroi... – Spojrzał, gdzieś w dalszą przestrzeń a w końcu powiedział łagodnie.

– To była Ta rzecz na łańcuszku. Ork, który go ujrzał w wieży myślał, że widział wielkiego wojownika elfów, bowiem wtedy Ta rzecz uczyniła go wyglądającym na większego i przerażającego. A niewiele rzeczy jest w stanie przerazić orka bardziej niż elficcy wojownicy. – Ale, Sam Gamgee nigdy nie miał miecza…

– Wszyscy dostaliśmy miecze tato, wtedy na Kurhanach. Pochodziły z jednego z kurhanów. Stamtąd pochodziły te, które mieli Sam i Pippin. Miecz Froda złamał się, gdy Frodo spadł z siodła Asfalotha nad Brodem Bruinen, a ja swój straciłem w bitwie na Pelennorze. Bilbo podarował Frodowi Żądło, ponieważ mieliśmy wyruszyć na południe, a ten miecz – tu Merry spojrzał na miecz, który miał przypasany – Lady Eowina i Król Eomer kazali dla mnie zrobić, gdy zostałem przez nich pasowany.

Odwrócił się bezpośrednio do ojca.

– Frodo dał Samowi gwiezdne szkiełko, żeby mógł przecinać pajęcze sieci, a kiedy Frodo wybiegł z tunelu po przecięciu sieci zostawił je Samowi. Więc, gdy Sam sądził, że Frodo zginął zatrzymał je w razie, gdyby potrzebował światła. Domyślam się, że to jakaś elficka magia, bo flakonik jaśniał dla Froda i Sama, kiedy go trzymali wysoko. A Żądło zostało wykute dawno temu przez jednego z elfickich kowali i ochronny czar nałożony na ten miecz powoduje, że świeci on, gdy zbliża się wróg. Nie potrafię wyjaśnić tego lepiej, nie w tej chwili.

Twarz Dziedzica pobladła.

– Co wyście robili na Kurhanach Meriadoku Brandybuk!?

Głos Merrego był stłumiony.

– Zgubiliśmy się we mgle. I ktoś musiał nas uratować. I to wszystko co teraz o tym powiem. Ale to dlatego wiem, jakie są upiory z kurhanów.

Zamknął oczy i przez chwilę pocierał prawe ramię lewą dłonią, zanim znów odwrócił się do jeńca Dunlendinga.

– Pytałem czy były inne nawiedzenia, które widziałeś?

Człowiek skinął głową niechętnie.

– Jedno – w dniu, gdy chmury się rozwiały.

Własny głos brzmiał mu chrapliwie w uszach.

– Wódz wbił se do głowy, żeby wycinać las – dużo lasu. Gdzieś, gdzie ten hobbit, którego nienawidził lubił chodzić, jak się zdaje. Nazywał się Baggers, czy jakoś tak, ja myślę.

Spojrzenia wszystkich patrzących nań, i dużych ludzi i hobbitów, jakby się nagle odmieniły, niektórych stały się domyślne, a innych zdecydowanie chłodne. Dunlending przełknął ślinę i opowiadał dalej.

– Nie pracowałem już dla Wodza w tej okolicy przeniosłem się do Wielkich Rytów i pracowałem z tymi, którzy byli w Jamach.

Ponownie ich spojrzenia się odmieniły, a jemu zabłysła myśl, że może jednak nie powinien był tego ujawniać.

– Wszystko jedno – powiedział, starając się gładko przemknąć obok swojej niepewności –

jednego dnia Pankin i Baldry zjawiają się z wozem pełnym siekier i wszystkiego, i mówią nam, że mamy jechać pościnać trochę drzew dla Wodza. Powiedzieli, że hobbici mają pomagać, no to zabraliśmy kilku, którzy pracowali przy Zbieraniu i Dzieleniu i ruszyliśmy do tego lasu, co to mało, kto do niego chodził. Sporo czasu zeszło nam na tej drodze. Kiedyśmy tam byli jeden z hobbitów nie rozumiał, dlaczego mamy je ściąć, a ten Sandy mówi, że Lotho nienawidzi tego Baggera, czy jak mu tam było, i dlatego kazał je ściąć. Inny też spytał po co to, czy jakoś tak, i mówił, że ten, którego Wódz nie znosi najpewniej już jest martwy, skoro tak zniknął sobie nagle za granicą. Na to Pankin tylko kazał się nam uwijać, bo Szef przysłał kruka z wieścią, że teraz nienawidzi drzew i chce, żeby je wszystkie ściąć.

Merry parsknął.

– Domyślam się, że w tamtym czasie musiał już czuć do nich urazę. – Powiedział.

– Sami widzieliśmy co las zrobił z Isengardem.

Pozostali hobbici spojrzeli na niego pytająco, ale Merry tylko skinął w stronę Dunlandczyka, aby ten opowiadał dalej. Mężczyzna oblizał wargi i zaczął mówić.

– Wzięliśmy z wozu siekiery, młoty, piły, rozłupniki, wszystko co potrzeba no, i szliśmy do lasu, kiedy wszystko się jakoś zmieniło. No więc, do tego czasu to był najciemniejszy dzień a powietrze było ciężkie. Nagle... nie było dźwięku, żadnego, wcale! A... a było tam to... ta osoba naprzeciwko nas wszystkich, wysoka, a włosy miała aż, do ramion ciemne i kręcone. Była cała w bieli, bieli takiej, że prawie cię oślepiało. Nigdy żem nie widział przenigdy niczego takiego!

Uświadomił sobie, że drży, i przełknął zanim mógł znów opowiadać swoją historię.

– Ktokolwiek to był, _cokolwiek_ to było, było więcej niż, trochę oszalałe rzekłbym. Jego oczy – po prostu nie były normalne. Były wypełnione płomieniem. Podniósł rękę i na palcu miał pierścień z ognia.

Merry uniósł dłoń do gardła, a na twarzy miał rozpacz – Och, nie! – Prawie załkał.

Skoro już zaczął Dunlandczyk nie mógł przestać.

– I to powiedziało nam, że mamy tego nie robić! Wszyscyśmy się zatrzymali, ludzie i hobbici – zamarli w miejscu! Nikt z nas by się nie mógł ruszyć, choćby próbował. A wtedy... wtedy... Mówiąc to Dunlandczyk wyprostował się na całą swą wysokość tam, gdzie siedział na ziemi. Ale musiał to jakoś wytłumaczyć, tyle rozumiał, że musi.

– Musicie zrozumieć – tam, w Dunlandzie my znamy Oko! Przychodzą ci z Czarnej Wieży i zawsze mają na sobie znaki Oka, Czerwonego Oka z czarną źrenicą. Widywaliśmy je, aż za często, jakby się mnie kto pytał! To było właśnie takie. Jakby Oko, ale jednak inne. Dokoła tej postaci było białe światło, białe światło i czarne ognie, i to było tak, jakby światło i te ognie, jakby one... walczyły ze sobą! I była tam, jakby korona z płomieni, ciemnych płomieni Oka usiłujących otoczyć mu głowę, ale światło nie chciało ich tam. A on... on zawył, i wił się! Jakby walczył sam ze sobą! To było – było wszystko co mogliśmy znieść. Pierwszy uciekł Baldry oczywiście, ale wywalił się na płask, a Pankin i dwu innych przebiegło po nim! Nie myślę, co bym zatrzymał się aż dopiero, jak dotarłem do domu szeryfów w Wielkich Rytach! To było, jak patrzenie w samo Oko, ale jakieś niewłaściwe białe zamiast czerwonego i z białą zamiast czarną źrenicą! I ten wiatr... zaczął tak wiać, tak silnie, że mógłby przewrócić człowieka! I było tam to wycie...

W pokoju zrobiło się bardzo cicho, a wszyscy wpatrzyli się w Dunlendinga, a potem w Merrego. A Merry, który pobladł tak, jakby sam był widmem zachwiał się na nogach z cichym jękiem, i to był jedyny dźwięk, jaki usłyszeli. Dunlending pomyślał, że w tym jęku zabrzmiało imię: "Frodo!" I łzy popłynęły z oczu młodszego hobbita. Człowiek, który zajmował się przesłuchaniem postąpił krok w jego stronę.

– Sir Meriadoku? – Rzekł.

Ale Dziedzic machnął na człowieka, żeby się przesunął i sam podszedł, aby objąć swego syna, a ból, troska i zrozumienie malowały się na jego twarzy. – Już dobrze mój Merry, synu, już wszystko dobrze. Wyrzuć to. Jesteś w domu i Frodo jest w domu, i Pippin i Sam też, i są bezpieczni. Wszystko dobrze. Cokolwiek próbowało go opanować nie udało mu się to, prawda?

Jeden z hobbitów, którzy siedzieli obok Dziedzica wstał i podszedł do tych, którzy stali obok baru i zaczął cicho rozmawiać z jednym z nich. Ten zaś wszedł za bar i nalał cztery kufle piwa. Jeden postawił na barze, a trzy na tacy. Jeden kufel zaniósł zaskoczonemu jeńcowi, a pozostałe Dziedzicowi i jego wyjątkowo wysokiemu synowi. Kelner postał tam parę minut nim się Merry nie uspokoił. Gdy Dziedzic przestał obejmować syna zauważył kelnera. Podziękował mu skinieniem wziął jeden kufel i wcisnął go synowi w ręce, a drugi wziął sobie. Zaprowadził syna z powrotem do stołu, gdzie posadził go na krześle, które sam wcześniej opuścił, i siadł obok na tym, które zajmował ten, który poszedł po piwo. Ten, który je przyniósł wrócił za bar wziął czwarty kufel i prędko go opróżnił, wycierając oczy. Merry wyciągnął kawałek materiału z kieszeni i wytarł nim oczy i nos, zanim pociągnął spory łyk ze swego kufla. Po wypiciu kilku łyków swego piwa Dziedzic w końcu przemówił, a jego głos był raczej chropawy, ale łagodny.

– W dzień, w którym chmury się rozproszyły twoja matka usiłowała odkurzać kurze z kandelabrów w jednym ze wspólnych pokoi. Było ciemno, tak bardzo ciemno pod tymi martwymi, brązowymi chmurami. Było ciemno i duszno. Nikt nie dawał rady pracować pod tymi chmurami długo, nikt! W końcu nie mogła już dłużej. Nie było wiatru, ani dźwięku, niczego. Poczuła, jak serce jej zamiera i... i zobaczyła Froda ubranego w brudny, szary płaszcz przewiązany na nim srebrzystą liną.

Merry, który patrzał na swe kolana podniósł wzrok na Dziedzica. Jego ojciec posłał mu krótki, smętny uśmiech i rzekł – Wiedz, że twoja mama odziedziczyła Widzenie Tuków. Spodziewałem się, że i ty je odziedziczysz wliczając, że masz podwójną dawkę Starego Tuka wśród przodków, boś miał przecież dwoje z jego dzieci za pradziadków. Czasem myślę, że to na ciebie czeka, ale było zawsze silniejsze u Pippina niż u ciebie. Ale, pewnego dnia to on najprawdopodobniej zastąpi ojca na stanowisku Thana.

Gdy Merry odpowiedział mu uśmiechem starszy hobbit ciągnął – To raczej dziwne, że Widzenie było silniejsze u Bilba, niźli kiedykolwiek było u Ferumbrasa, albo niż, jest dziś u Paladina. Babka Mirabella powiedziała mi raz, że gdy Bilbo był mały była pewna, że dojrzała je u niego. Ale, że nie wydawało się już ani trochę tak silne, gdy dorósł. Podejrzewam, że stało się tak, ponieważ on po osiągnięciu pełnoletniości robił wszystko co w jego mocy, aby je wyciszyć. W końcu w tym czasie był zdecydowany, aby zachowywać się, jak przystało na poprawnego Bagginsa, a "wiedzenie rzeczy przed ich czasem może być denerwujące", jakby to ujęła cioteczka Dora.

Po całym pokoju dało się słyszeć ciche parsknięcia. Merry uśmiechnął się blado. – Wyobraź sobie, że najsilniejszy przypadek Tukowego Widzenia od czasów, gdy stary Gerontius był Thanem zanotowano u Bagginsa, bowiem nie ma wątpliwości, że Frodo miał je cały czas. Ale, cóż, przecież on został obdarowany wszystkimi cechami typowymi u Fallohidów. Gdy przepadliście twoja matka tak bardzo martwiła się o ciebie, i o Pippina, ale czuła, że największe niebezpieczeństwo leżało przed Frodem.

Merry wyszeptał – Tak, to była prawda. Wszyscy byliśmy zagrożeni, i wszyscy omal umarliśmy wtedy, pod koniec walki, ale najgorsze było przeznaczone dla Froda. Nieprzyjaciel chciał jego i robił co mógł, aby to jego dopaść. Wpierw było ostrze Morgulu i, gdybyśmy nie dotarli do Rivendell na czas Frodo byłby stracony – nie, nie tylko umarłby tato, ale był naprawdę stracony. Potem został zatruty jadem pająka, gdy wchodzili do Mordoru, a Sam myślał, że Frodo zginął, aż usłyszał rozmowę orków – mówili o rodzajach trucizny, którą wsącza pająk i, że Frodo pewnie obudzi się za parę godzin, tak więc Sam ruszył mu na ratunek. I wtedy, na samym końcu To go pochwyciło. Gdyby tego okropnego Golluma nie było z nimi wtedy to byłby koniec tato Nieprzyjaciel uwięziłby Froda i odebrał by swoją broń, a wtedy naprawdę nadeszłyby znowu Mroczne Dni, jak w Drugiej Erze.

Dziedzic pokiwał głową niepewnie i odchrząknął.

– Rozumiem. – Odrzekł.

Spojrzał gdzieś w dal w zamyśleniu, a w końcu odwrócił się z powrotem do syna.

– Kiedy twoja mama miała widzenie Froda ona także ujrzała, że coś go opanowuje. Szary płaszcz zamienił się w białe szaty i była tam korona z ciemności zmieszanych ze światłem zapleciona dokoła jego głowy tak, jak mówi ten człowiek. Powiedziała mi, że wiedziała, że jeżeli ta korona da radę uformować się do końca to Frodo będzie dla nas stracony.

Na potwierdzające skinienie Merrego Dziedzic odpowiedział urwanym, drżącym westchnieniem.

– Tylko, że coś się wtedy stało, prawda?

– Powiedziałem ci, gdyby nie było tam Golluma to właśnie by się ziściło. Usiłował jedynie odzyskać swój skarb, ale odbierając go Frodowi zdołał ocalić i Froda.

– Bilbowy Gollum?

– Tak, Bilbowy Gollum. Wędrował po całym Śródziemiu szukając Bagginsa, który to, jak wierzył ukradł mu Skarb, i znalazł nas, gdyśmy wchodzili do Morii i podążył za nami – za Frodem.

– Gdzież jest teraz?

– Nie żyje, niech mu ziemia…

– Jak?

– Zginął, kiedy zaatakował Froda. To było to, co ocaliło Froda, że został zaatakowany przez Golluma.

Dziedzic mocno zacisnął powieki.

– Gwiazdy, miejcież go w opiece!

– Którego Froda, czy Golluma?

– Obu?

Wpatrzyli się nawzajem w swe oczy ojciec i syn, i uśmiechnęli się jednakowymi, jednakowo smutnymi uśmiechami. Wysoki człowiek odchrząknął.

– A zatem, podczas, gdy nieśli oręż Nieprzyjaciela ku jego zagładzie wygląda, że zdołali wyczuć, że jakieś niebezpieczeństwo grozi tutaj w Shire, i zdołali... interweniować?

Merry podniósł się na nogi i obrócił w stronę mężczyzny.

– Tak, Lordzie Faradirze wygląda na to, że tak właśnie było.

Lord Faradir skłonił powoli głowę, jeden raz.

– Zatem, taką właśnie wieść zaniosę Królowi. Jestem pewien, że nasz Lord Król Elessar będzie zainteresowany tym raportem.

Merry wykrzywił się w uśmiechu.

– Podejrzewam, że masz rację mój Lordzie.

Wszyscy odwrócili się, aby przyjrzeć się siedzącym na podłodze jeńcom.

– No więc, co mamy z nimi zrobić? – Zapytał jeden z siedzących za stołem hobbitów.

Lord Faradir odrzekł – za waszym pozwoleniem zabiorę ich i przesłucham, po czym, jak przypuszczam wszyscy zostaną puszczeni wolno, o ile będą skłonni powrócić do swych, rodzinnych krajów i już nigdy więcej nie kłopotać swą osobą nikogo, ani tutaj na północy, ani w Rohanie lub Gondorze.

– Ale przecież oni zrobili straszne rzeczy, niektórym z naszych ludzi! – Sprzeciwił się ten, który przynosił piwo.

Merry, Dziedzic i Lord Faradir wymienili znaczące spojrzenia, a w końcu człowiek odpowiedział.

– Możliwe, że tak zrobili. Jednakże nasz Lord Iorhael wyraził jasno swoją wolę, że nie pragnie, aby za złe traktowanie odpłacano większą ilością takiego traktowania, a ja zadbam, aby spełniała się jego wola.

Dunlending nie był zupełnie pewien co to wszystko miało znaczyć, ale poczuł wdzięczność wobec tego tajemniczego, i najwyraźniej potężnego Lorda Iorhaela za jego zlitowanie. Gdy on i jego towarzysze byli podnoszeni na nogi rzekł cicho do jednego ze swych byłych kamratów – Nie mam niczego przeciwko wracaniu do domu i pozostaniu tam, a ty?

– Nic a nic! – Odparł Dunlandczykowi zapytany. – Gdziekolwiek on teraz jest, mam nadzieje, że będzie miał dziś spokojną noc.

Gdy Frodo układał się do snu pod wieloma kocami w tym pokoju, który dostał w gościnie u Cottonów zasypiając zauważył, że uśmiecha się. I, rzeczywiście tej nocy jego sny zostały wypełnione obrazami istot przepełnionych światłem, które pokazywały mu piękne rzeczy, chociaż następnego dnia nie potrafił powiedzieć co takiego mu one ukazały.

koniec


End file.
